Microprocessors and their associated memory are used to improve the operation, usability, and control of many electronic and electro-mechanical products. Typically, the memory of these products includes non-volatile memory that advantageously preserves important system data when the power supply to the product is turned off, disconnected, or otherwise rendered inoperative. Such system data may include default configuration data required during startup of the microprocessor or diagnostic data that facilitates the identification of operational problems.
As the use of microprocessors and associated memory in electronic and electro-mechanical products proliferates, there is an increasing need to access system data stored in the non-volatile memory for diagnostic and/or data modification purposes. For example, if a product becomes inoperable, it is generally desirable to access system data stored in the memory to search for data errors. If an error is found in the system data, it is necessary to correct the system data stored in the memory, thereby restoring the product to proper operation.
Access to the memory oftentimes requires costly diagnostic devices that are connectable to the memory of the product via direct electrical contact therewith. Although some diagnostic devices are connectable to the memory of the product via indirect electrical contact, such as via a user interface integral with the product, these devices have limited utility because they are generally only applicable if the user interface, and correspondingly the product, is functioning properly. Diagnostic devices that are connectable to the memory of a product via direct electrical contact are also problematic in cases where the memory resides in a relatively inaccessible location within the product, rendering direct electrical contact between the diagnostic device and the memory extremely difficult. In such cases, it may be necessary for a technician to disassemble the product before the memory is accessible, which requires a significant amount of time and substantially increases the cost of servicing the product.
There are other cases where it is not practical to access the non-volatile memory of a microprocessor via direct or indirect electrical contact, such as in the case of a field replaceable unit (FRU) for a computer. An exemplary FRU is a computer circuit board having a microprocessor and an associated non-volatile memory, wherein the memory is powered by a battery when the memory is disconnected from its external power source. The non-volatile memory usually contains important system data read by the computer during startup and/or operation of the computer. It is sometimes necessary to read the system data stored in the non-volatile memory of the FRU or to correct, update, or replace the system data stored therein, particularly when the computer is shut off, malfunctioning or otherwise inoperable. Yet the contents of the non-volatile memory are not readily accessible by indirect electrical contact under these conditions because the user interface of the computer is often correspondingly inoperable. Thus, the computer must be disassembled to access the memory via direct electrical contact. Disassembly, however, is an unsatisfactory alternative, as noted above, due to the high costs associated therewith.
Still another alternative is to access the non-volatile memory using a conventional contactless communication device such as a wireless modem. Wireless modems are used to transfer data between remote locations without requiring electrical contact therebetween. Conventional wireless modems, however, have a relatively high cost that prevents or discourages their use in low-cost products. Conventional wireless modems are also too large for use in products where miniaturization is required.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a wireless modem that allows communication with the memory of an electrical or electromechanical host device without requiring connection therebetween by either direct or indirect electrical contact. It is another object of the present invention to provide a wireless modem that is small in size. It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a wireless modem that is relatively low in cost. These objects and others are achieved by the present invention described hereafter.